Shooting Stars
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: What if Jack and Rose had their first kiss in the shooting star scene? What would happen? Would Cal find out? R&R. Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing my other stories! A special thanks to Titanic 11912! Hope you enjoy! NOT COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I have another fanfic for you all! I'm so sorry for not updating my other fanfics. I'm just at a loss for ideas. Also Titanic 11912 and I have been working on some stories together. We are doing A Near Miss (which is my story) and War Hero (which is their story). You guys should definitely read and follow Titanic 11912! Anyway, I just have this fanfic which was just an idea that popped in my head. Hope you enjoy!_

"Look! A shooting star!" Rose pointed to a star that went flying by. Jack and Rose both stared at it. "That's a long one. You know, my pops used to tell me that it was a soul going to heaven." Jack said. Rose smiled. "I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" The two looked at each other, their lips close enough to kiss. "Why? What would you wish for?" "Something I can't have." Rose replied. Jack didn't awnser, instead he kissed her.

...

When the two broke apart Jack turned red. "I'm... sorr.." But before he could finish his sentence Rose kissed him again. "Don't be." She whispered. The kiss turned to a very passionate one. Jack started kissing Rose's neck. Rose giggled as he did so. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Jack," Jack looked up at her. "Could we countuie this somewhere else?" Jack smiled, knowing what she meant.

...

Lovjoy watched Jack and Rose from a few feet away. He laughed softly as they walked away. "Just wait until Cal hears about this."

...

Jack and Rose laughed as they arrived at Jack's room. "Come on. This is it." Jack opened the door quietly. Fabrizio and two other people were sleeping. Jack led her to his bed. "This is it." Rose sighed as she rolled onto the bed. Jack rolled next to her. He rubbed her cheek gently. "Rose-" Rose put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't say anything. Just put your hands on me." Jack smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's another chapter for you all! This chapter is dedicated to Titanic 11912 for requesting this chapter and being a great friend!_

"What?!" Cal exclaimed. Lovejoy had just told him about Jack and Rose. "How dare she!" Lovejoy nodded. "What would you like me to do?" Cal smirked.

...

Roses eyes fluttered open. She had had the best dream. Then she saw Jack and smiled. _It wasn't a dream._ She thought. Just then Jack woke. "Morning beautiful." He said, smiling. Rose smiled back. "Good morning."

...

Jack and Rose walked around the deck of the ship, talking. Cal watched them from the first class deck, smirking. He couldn't _wait_ to get his hands on them.

...

Cal made his way down to the third class deck, still watching Jack and Rose. "- can't believe it!" "I know. It was terrible!" Cal quietly walked over to them.

...

Jacks face dropped as he saw Cal walking towards them. He grabbed Rose's hand and ran. "Jack? What's wrong?" Rose asked as they ran. "It's Cal!"

...

Cal saw them run. He ran after them. "Give her back Dawson!" He yelled. They kept running.

...

"In here!" Jack yelled as he opened the door to the gym. Rose ran in after him. They slide down the wall, breathing heavily. Jack and Rose smiled at each toner them broke out laughing. "Did you see his face?" Jack asked. Rose nodded then turned serious. "Jack," Jack stopped laughing. "When the ship docks... I'm getting off with you." Jack smiled. "Rose this is crazy." Rose didn't know why but she broke out laughing. "I know! It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." Jack didn't awanser instead he kissed her passionately. "Rose, I love you." Rose smiled. "I love you too Jack."

 _Sorry if this chapter was short!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! It's me! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but here it is! Here's another chapter of Shooting Stars for you all! Hope you enjoy!_

Jack and Rose broke away from the kiss smiling. Just then they heard a knock on the door. Jack and Rose stood up. Jack pulled Rose behind him. "Stay behind me. I don't you getting hurt." Rose wanted to argue, but thought it would be better if she didn't. Jack slowly opened the door and standing right in frount of them as Lovejoy.

...

"Hello Dawson. I believe you have something of Mr. Hockleys. May I please have it back?" Jack glared at him. How dare he call Rose an it? She was a human being not some object! "Rose is a human being. She is not an _it."_ Rose smiled. God did she love Jack. She loved his personality. How kind he was and caring. And protective. She loved his body and how handsome he was. She couldn't believe she had been able to be with him. She definitely did not deserve that. Lovejoy chuckled. "Dawson, she's not yours. Give her back." Jack didn't awnser, nor move. Lovejoy sighed. So he was going to have to use plan B. "Dawson, too know you don't deserve such a wonderful woman. You know that she deserves money and to be well taken care of. Not living in the streets and being a gutter rat like you." That's it. Rose was getting frustrated. She came out from behind Jack. "Well I have something to tell you. Tell Cal that I'm not going back to the first class life. Tell him all about Jack and I! Tell him that I'm tired of being treated like something other then a human being! Tell Cal I'm never going to let him lay a hand on me again!" Rose exclaimed. Lovejoy was shocked, but only for a second. He then frowned. "Well Miss DeWitt Bukater. You are coming with me one way or another!" He grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her out of the room. "Jack!" She yelled. "Rose! Rose!" Jack ran out after her, but he was too late. They were gone.

...

Rose pulled and tugged. "Let go of me!" But Lovejoy didn't awnser. He just kept walking.

...

Jack had been looking all over the place for Rose. He couldn't find her. Jack hated himself for letting him lose her. "UGH!" Jack yelled. Everyone walking in the halls turned to him, confused. Jack just walked away.

...

Rose and Lovejoy reached the first class room. Lovejoy knocked on the door. Cal answered.

 _Hey guys! Sorry if my chapters are short, I just have some serious writers block right now!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I have another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy!_

Cal was smirking at Rose. All the color drained from Rose's face. "Cal," "Hello Rose. Why don't you come in?" Lovejoy pulled Rose into the first class room. "Rose!" Ruth ran over to her and hugged her. Rose did not respond. "Where were you?! We were so worried!" Rose didn't awnser. Ruth frowned. "What's wrong Rose?" Rose glared at her mother. She then ripped her arm out of Lovejoys grip and ran off to her room.

...

Jack had been searching the whole ship and he still couldn't find Rose. He was so mad at himself for letting someone take her back to the life she hated. That's it. Jack had had enough. He was going to go to fist class to find his Rose.

...

Rose sat in her room crying. She looked around the room. She needed to find a way to escape. She needed the find Jack.

...

Jack climbed up the railing into the first class deck. He looked around making sure no one could see him. He spotted a coat and hat on a bench. Jack grabbed it and put it on. He then ran off to find Rose.

...

Rose spotted it. She saw a window in her room which led to the deck. Rose slowly opened the window and climbed out.

...

Jack ran around the first class deck looking Rose. He spotted a glint of red hair and ran to the woman. "Rose?" The woman turned around. It was not Rose. "Oh... sorry." Jack ran off to find her.

...

Rose was running around the deck. Then she spotted him. She spotted Jack.

 _Sorry if this chapter was short!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I just have so many ideas and different stories that it's hard for me to update certain stories. I'm also sorry I left you guys on a clifff hanger! Anyway, here you are! Enjoy!_

"Jack!" Rose yelled running towards him. "Jack!" Jack could hear someone calling him. He thought it sounded an awful lot like Rose. Jack turned around just in time to have Rose run into his arms. "Rose!" "Jack!" Rose was breathing hard. Jack smiled. "Your alright. Did he hurt you?" Rose shook her head. "I'm fine." Jack smiled and kissed her passionately.

...

Cal knocked on Rose's door, but no one answered. "Rose?" Still no awnser. Cal opened the door but the room was empty. Had she escaped? How was that possible? The window was... opened. Cal smashed his foot on the ground. "God dammit!" He yelled. Rose had escaped.

...

Jack and Rose ran hand in hand around the deck. They reached the third class rooms. Jack opened the door. They both fell onto the bed. Rose smiled as she rolled over on to Jack. Jack smiled as he kissed her passionately. Jack managed to roll over, Rose now underneath him. Jack kissed Roses neck. Rose laughed as he did so. She ran her fingers through his hair. Jack slowly started to take Rose's dress off. Rose laughed as he did so. Rose started to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt. They were both now naked. Jack made his way down Rose's body. Rose laughing the whole time. Jack looked up at Rose. Rose's face turned serious. "Your trembling." Jack smiled. "Don't worrry about me. I'll be alright." Rose smiled. "I love you Jack." Jack smiled. "I love you more."

 _Im so so sorry my chapters are so short! I just have some major writers block._


End file.
